Dangereuse alliance
by Roshania
Summary: À peine arrivés dans le Nouveau Monde, les Mugiwara se retrouvent embarqués dans une histoire d'alliance avec le célèbre pirate réputé pour être sadique : Trafalgar Law. Le but ? Vaincre Barbe Noire avec l'aide de nombreux autres pirates en quête du One Piece. [Réécriture d'une ancienne fanfiction]
1. Prologue

**.**

 **AVANT-PROPOS**  
(également appelé le truc chiant que vous pouvez skipper)

Avant tout je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un plagiat de la fanfiction de _Hinata No Yume_. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Parce-qu'il s'agit tout simplement de mon ancien compte ( _abandonné depuis longtemps..._ ). Ne soyez donc pas surpris de retrouver des similitudes.

Mais pourquoi recommencer une fanfic au lieu de continuer l'ancienne ? J'ai essayé, je vous assure. Je suis d'ailleurs **désolée** pour ceux qui ont longtemps attendu la suite, sans aucune réponse de ma part. Mais entre temps, j'ai eu un empêchement, puis une longue période où j'ai presque arrêté d'écrire, et finalement j'ai repris ma plume, mais sur d'autres univers. J'ai laissé tomber One Piece un moment ( _ça devient trop commercial, la qualité se perd_ ), et je ne me voyais pas écrire sur un anime que je ne regardais plus. J'ai repris il y a quelques temps, et j'ai également commencé une réécriture de mon ancienne fanfic " _Vaincre l'ennemi et contrôler ses sentiments_ " ( _ouuh le titre bien long_ ). Pourquoi une réécriture ? Parce que mon style a changé. Si vous allez sur les quelques chapitres que j'avais écrit à l'époque, vous constaterez qu'il y avait bien plus de dialogues que de description. Chose qui s'est inversé à l'heure où j'écris cet avant-propos.

ATTENTION  
MA FANFICTION NE SUIT PLUS L'OEUVRE ORIGINALE À PARTIR DE LEUR ARRIVÉE DANS LE NOUVEAU MONDE !

Voici donc les quelques trucs que je voulais préciser avant de vous laisser avec ma nouvelle fanfiction.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**  
(ou le truc que tout le monde attendait)

Après deux ans d'attente, d'entraînement acharné et d'efforts surhumains, les membres de l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy se retrouvaient enfin. Loin de cacher leur joie, les pirates organisèrent un banquet sur ordre du capitaine, attirant inévitablement l'attention sur eux. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Leur réputation de fauteurs de trouble était faite, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient des pirates !

Des cris, des hurlements, des éclats de rire, et même des bruits d'animaux parvenaient de leur navire, si bien que les curieux s'ameutèrent autour du Sunny pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Les Mugiwaras sont de retour ! » hurla alors quelqu'un.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la nouvelle se répande. Certains étaient excités de voir la suite de leurs aventures, d'autres craignaient que cela n'entraîne de nouvelles catastrophes, mais au final, tout le monde était au courant.

Alors que cet équipage joyeux et insouciant reprenait son périple après sa longue absence, d'autres œuvraient dans l'ombre pour renverser Marshall D. Teach, un homme qui représentait une bien trop grande menace pour le reste du monde.

* * *

Très court en effet, j'espère me rattraper sur les chapitres qui suivront !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews si ça vous plaît, si vous avez des critiques, ou si vous avez des idées pour la suite !  
 **Un auteur ayant l'impression que personne ne se soucie de son travail peut rapidement perdre sa motivation et laisser tomber un projet.**


	2. Chapitre 1

– Luffy ! J'aperçois une île ! cria Usopp depuis son poste d'observation.

Cette annonce ameuta tout l'équipage sur le pont, dont la navigatrice qui prit alors les commandes pour faire accoster le bateau sans danger. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille bouillonnait littéralement de joie : ils avaient enfin atteint leur première île dans le Nouveau Monde ! Fou d'excitation, il monta sur la proue sous les regards bienveillants de ses camarades et hurla face à l'océan :

– Tiens-toi prêt, le Nouveau Monde ! Je suis celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates !

Il leva son poing haut dans le ciel et poussa un cri de joie que ses amis imitèrent.

Nami interrompit alors cet instant de complicité entre les membres de l'équipage pour former les groupes, mais abandonna rapidement en voyant Luffy sauter par-dessus le bastingage et partir en courant vers le centre-ville. Elle regarda ses camarades descendre les uns après les autres, et proposa finalement de rester à bord afin de surveiller le navire.

– Tu es sûre Nami ? Ne préférerais-tu pas collecter des informations sur cette île pour tes cartes ? s'enquit l'archéologue.

– Ne te fais pas de soucis à propos de ça, Robin ! la rassura la navigatrice. Tu devrais plutôt te dépêcher de rattraper Zoro avant qu'il ne se perde...

– Oui, tu as raison, admit-elle en riant. Si jamais il y a un problème, contacte-nous avec l'escargophone.

La brune tourna les talons et suivit le chemin emprunté par Zoro, qui évidemment, s'était débrouillé pour s'égarer alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'arriver.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous disparu de son champ de vision, elle se retourna et poussa un soupir.

– Tout de même, je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi lamentable au niveau du sens de l'orientation... marmonna la rousse.

– Yohohoho ! Peut-être est-ce une malédiction ? proposa le squelette musicien qui était resté avec elle.

– Qui sait ? répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel dégagé et inspecta les environs avant de se tourner vers son ami.

– Le temps m'a l'air plutôt stable, et je ne pense pas qu'on soit menacés par un quelconque danger pour l'instant. Je vais rentrer à l'intérieur pour finir une carte, ça ne te dérange pas de rester ici tout seul ?

– Bien sûr que non, Nami-san. Justement, tu devrais profiter de ce moment de calme pour avancer dans ton travail, rétorqua Brook en sortant son violon. La musique ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

La rousse lui fit signe que non, puis se retira dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Robin alors que les premières notes de musique résonnaient agréablement sur le pont. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle oublia rapidement tout ce qui l'entourait et laissa les souvenirs la submerger tandis qu'elle apportait les touches finales sur des cartes à moitié achevées qu'elle conservait dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Chacune des îles représentées sur ces papiers portait une trace du passage de Luffy : il faut dire que ce dernier avait tendance à se faire remarquer partout où il allait. Mélancoliquement, elle se rappela leur rencontre, puis tout ce qui avait suivi. En quelques sortes, dessiner des cartes lui permettait de rattacher des souvenirs à ces lieux qu'elle avait explorés avec ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se leva en s'étirant, puis sortit voir ce que faisait Brook pour se dégourdir les jambes : elle était restée assise bien trop longtemps, confinée dans cette petite pièce sombre.

Dehors, la luminosité du soleil lui agressa les yeux et elle mit un moment à s'y habituer.

– Brook ? Où es-tu ? l'appela-t-elle en le cherchant du regard.

Elle finit par trouver son ami, effondré et somnolant par terre. Trouvant cela étrange, elle empoigna son Climat Tact de la main gauche et se précipita auprès du squelette ambulant qui, malgré ses coups de poing, ne se réveillait pas. Trouvant cette situation plutôt louche, elle se décida à retourner dans sa chambre pour appeler Robin. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité, et peut-être que les autres avaient remarqué quelque chose de leur côté...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle quitta Brook qui s'obstinait à ne pas se réveiller et regagna rapidement la pièce contenant son escargophone. En entrant à l'intérieur, elle étouffa un cri d'horreur en découvrant une personne assise sur son lit, tenant l'objet convoité entre ses mains.

– Bonjour, Nami-ya, la salua l'intrus.

* * *

– Robin... Pour la énième fois, je te répète que je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! gronda l'épéiste.

– Honnêtement, Zoro, ce n'est pas l'avis du reste de l'équipage, répliqua l'intéressée.

– Quoi ?! Vous me prenez pour un abruti ? s'indigna le vert.

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre, jugeant que la réponse allait de soi. Cela énerva encore plus le bretteur qui envisagea un instant de tous les découper en rondelles avec ses sabres. En effet, les Mugiwaras avaient pris la peine de lui préparer une escorte afin d'éviter de le perdre à nouveau : Robin le suivait de très près, insistant même pour lui prendre la main lorsqu'il faisait mine de prendre la mauvaise direction, ce qui le gênait terriblement. Et si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, lui le célèbre Roronoa Zoro, guidé comme un enfant par Nico Robin ? Quelle humiliation ! De plus, Chopper avait presque élu domicile sur son crâne, et en profitait pour lui donner des coups de sabots lorsqu'il était sur le point de prendre un autre chemin. Et pire encore : Sanji, qui n'avait pas voulu quitter sa Robin-swan fermait la marche, et Zoro mettrait sa main à couper que le cuistot mourait d'envie d'éclater de rire.

– Pourquoi j'ai rejoint cet équipage, déjà ? s'interrogea l'épéiste.

– Parce que Luffy t'a forcé la main ? répondirent ses trois geôliers en même temps.

Le vert poussa un long soupir.

– Ouais, ça doit être un truc dans le genre.

Son pied commit alors l'erreur de se diriger vers la ruelle sombre qu'il venait d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Et hop, un coup de sabot sur le crâne.

– Un restaurant ! s'exclama alors Luffy, ne laissant pas le temps à Zoro de trancher le renne en deux.

– Luffy, tu te rappelles de ce que Nami a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas de dépenses inutiles !

– Mais ce n'est pas une dépense inutile, j'ai faim ! protesta le capitaine.

– Comme toujours, marmonna le cuisinier.

– Mais...

– Nous devons d'abord faire des provisions et nous renseigner sur cette île, le coupa Robin. S'il nous reste du temps et de l'argent, nous reviendrons.

Luffy n'eut pas l'air satisfait, mais personne n'émit d'objections. La bande de pirates continua donc son chemin, ne songeant pas une seconde à appeler Nami pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Effarée, Nami brandit son arme en l'air, prête à lancer une attaque.

– ROOM !

La rousse constata avec horreur que son bâton climatique avait subitement disparu, remplacé par un vulgaire bout de bois qu'Usopp avait dû égarer sur le bateau.

– Allons, Nami-ya... Je te pensais bien plus futée que ça.

Elle lui jeta le bout de bois à la figure, sachant parfaitement que c'était inutile. Comme prévu, il évita aisément le projectile, et la fixa avec amusement tandis qu'elle bouillonnait de rage. Deux ans d'entraînement, et elle se faisait avoir aussi facilement ? Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Si faible, si pathétique...

– Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, Nami-ya, annonça-t-il lentement.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Simplement te faire une proposition.

Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

– Je t'écoute, marmonna-t-elle à contrecœur.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, l'intrus dévoila ses plans à la navigatrice des Mugiwaras. Au fur et à mesure des explications, les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandissaient de stupeur. _Il est fou, stupide, complètement taré_ , se répétait-elle en boucle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde.

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela... Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à notre capitaine, Luffy ? voulut-elle savoir.

– Mugiwara-ya a tendance à prendre des décisions sans réfléchir.

Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

– Mais il reste mon capitaine, je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision sans lui demander son avis, déclara-t-elle.

Il soupira, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

La réponse de la navigatrice ne se fit pas attendre.

– Je suis absolument contre, asséna-t-elle.

– Mais tu sais que Mugiwara-ya acceptera d'emblée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui lui suffit amplement. Il s'allongea tranquillement sur le lit, et fit mine de s'endormir.

– Fais comme tu veux, mais je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas une réponse claire, annonça-t-il.

La rousse se mordit les lèvres, puis considéra l'escargophone qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

– Est-ce que je peux les appeler, au moins ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis lui tendit l'objet convoité. Lorsqu'il fut en sa possession, Nami s'empressa de composer le numéro de Robin, et lui intima de rentrer immédiatement sans en dire plus.

Robin rassembla tout le monde et se hâta de retourner au Sunny. Elle avait sentit la détresse dans la voix de son amie, et s'inquiétait réellement pour elle. Bien que très intelligente et audacieuse, Nami restait l'un des plus faibles membres de l'équipage et avait une fâcheuse tendance à se faire enlever par des psychopathes tels que Shiki le Lion d'Or ou Absalom.

Arrivée à destination, les pirates ne virent rien d'anormal au premier regard. Tout semblait calme. _Trop_ calme.

Luffy fut celui qui arriva le premier sur le pont, grâce à son élasticité. Les cris retentirent aussitôt.

– Ah ! BROOK ! BROOK !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour alerter le reste de l'équipage : tous se précipitèrent auprès de leur capitaine et découvrirent le squelette allongé par terre.

– Il ne respire pas ! hurla Chopper en pleine crise de larmes.

– On dirait vraiment qu'il est mort, commenta Robin.

– Il ne respire pas ! répéta le renne horrifié.

– Sans doute parce-qu'il n'a pas de poumons, s'enquit une voix masculine.

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, se retrouvant face à Nami et l'intrus.

– Toi ! lança Luffy en le pointant du doigt. Tu es... TRAFFY !

– En effet, Mugiwara-ya. Ravi de te revoir.

Law les salua d'un signe de tête, comme si sa présence sur le bateau était tout à fait légitime.

– Nami, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Usopp, tremblant de peur.

La jeune femme soupira, puis fixa Luffy avec exaspération. Idiot comme il était, la suite était tellement prévisible... Mais bien qu'étant encore plus stupide qu'un âne, cet imbécile était leur capitaine, et la décision lui revenait de droit.

– Trafalgar-san est venu nous faire une proposition...

– Je le sens mal, lâcha le sniper en reculant d'un pas.

– Il veut former une alliance.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, qu'Usopp et Chopper jetèrent un regard horrifié à Luffy.

Robin et Zoro fronçaient les sourcils. Une alliance entre pirates ? Dans quel but ? Alors qu'ils allaient exiger à en savoir plus, Luffy les devança tous avec son habituel rire idiot.

– Je suppose qu'il est inutile de tenter de l'en dissuader, dit Sanji en allumant sa cigarette.

– En effet, se désola Nami.

– Tu avais le choix, je te signale, lui rappela Law.

– Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que cette décision revenait à notre capitaine ?

– Je l'ai bien compris, Nami-ya. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre parce que tu trouves que ce que je vais vous demander est trop dangereux.

– Si je voulais éviter le danger, je ne serais pas devenue pirate, déclara la rousse en croisant les bras.

– Alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je leur expose mes plans, je suppose ?

– Bien sûr que non. Je t'en prie.

Il la fixa un moment, puis se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage qui s'était rassemblé autour de Brook tout juste réveillé.

– S'il vous plaît. J'aimerais vous expliquer cette alliance plus en détail, si vous voulez bien, annonça-t-il.

L'attention des Mugiwaras fut rapidement accaparée par le capitaine des Heart Pirates. Il prit le temps d'observer avec attention chacun des membres, puis regarda Luffy avec insistance.

– Je préférerais aller à l'intérieur, ce serait plus sûr.

– Allons dans la salle à manger, proposa Sanji en leur emboîtant le pas.

Installés autour de la grande table, les compagnons de Luffy observaient Law en attendant impatiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Nami, assise à sa droite, regardait fixement le sol. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils encore embarqués ? Dire qu'en plus, après avoir entendu le chirurgien de la mort, Usopp et Chopper viendraient se plaindre et l'accuser de les mener à leur mort !

– Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : nous allons renverser Barbe Noire.

Un silence tendu s'installa, et comme prévu, Nami sentit sur elle les regards affolés du renne et du sniper. _Traîtresse !_ semblaient-ils crier. Luffy, le visage assombri, serrait les poings. Evidemment, Luffy détestait Barbe Noire et souhaitait venger son frère, Portgas D. Ace. Trafalgar Law n'avait pas choisi cet équipage par hasard.

– Tu veux t'en prendre à Marshall D. Teach ? répéta Zoro, les sourcils froncés.

– Il me semblait que votre équipage regroupait des combattants redoutables, mais si vous ne vous en sentez pas capables...

– Non. On va le faire. Mais je veux le tuer de mes propres mains, les coupa Luffy.

Law acquiesça lentement.

– Dans ce cas, voilà comment nous allons procéder : j'ai déjà plusieurs alliés répartis sur plusieurs océans, aussi bien sur South Blue que sur Grand Line. Teach possède des hommes de main à peu près partout, et avant de l'abattre, nous devons vaincre ses sous-fifres. Son fruit du démon est déjà un important problème, mais si en plus on lui laisse ses alliés, nous n'avons aucune chance. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, le travail sera partagé entre les différents équipages. En formant des groupes, chacun se verra attribuer sa cible en fonction de sa localisation. Pour en revenir à nous, nous allons en toute logique nous occuper des alliés de Teach dans le Nouveau Monde. Y a-t-il des questions ?

– Avec quel SUPER équipage allons nous former un groupe ? voulut savoir Franky.

Law grimaça au souvenir de nombreuses entrevues avec d'autres équipages qui refusaient catégoriquement de se mettre avec les Mugiwara.

– Personne ne voulait être avec vous, car vous êtes de vrais aimants à problèmes, déclara-t-il.

– Hein ? Mais puisqu'on est dans le Nouveau Monde, ça veut dire... qu'on va se coltiner les plus puissants subordonnés de Barbe Noire... tous seuls ?! s'écria Usopp, frappé par l'évidence qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas vivants.

– Pas exactement... Puisque je ne peux pas laisser un équipage tout seul, il a été convenu que je vous accompagne.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me rassure pas ? marmonna le menteur attitré de l'équipage.

– J'ai également une question, Trafalgar-san, intervint Robin. Quel position occupes-tu exactement dans cette alliance ? Est-ce toi qui donne les ordres à tous ces équipages ?

Curieux d'entendre la réponse, tous se tournèrent vers le concerné.

– Eh bien... Il se trouve qu'il y a effectivement une sorte d'hiérarchie dans cette alliance, et je fais partie des plus haut placés. En fait, plus la prime est élevée, et plus on a de pouvoir, mais étant donné que je suis l'un des fondateurs de cette alliance avec d'autres Supernovas, nous sommes ceux qui décidons de la procédure à suivre.

Un long silence s'installa alors. Robin et Zoro fronçaient les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait cette alliance tandis que Luffy s'obstinait à regarder le sol, l'air sombre. Soudainement, Chopper se dressa sur ses petites jambes, et fixa Law dans les yeux.

– Dis-moi, Trafalgar Law-san... Si tu es un des membres fondateurs de cette alliance, c'est que tu as une raison de renverser Teach, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous se tournèrent alors vers le chirurgien de la mort, curieux de connaître sa réponse.

– Je n'ai pas de raison personnelle de défier Teach, contrairement à ton capitaine, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir. J'estime simplement qu'il s'agit d'un adversaire trop puissant pour que je l'affronte seul... De plus, il est un obstacle majeur à ma quête du One Piece. Et il en est de même pour tous ceux qui font partie de l'alliance.

Tous acquiescèrent, et le silence s'installa de nouveau.

– Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais vous laisser un instant. Vous devriez vous concerter avant de me donner une réponse définitive.

– C'est très aimable de ta part, Trafalgar-san, fit remarquer l'archéologue.

– C'est le moins que je puisse faire, étant donné que je vous mène certainement à votre mort, rétorqua ce dernier. Bien, je vous attendrais sur le pont. Veuillez ne pas décider sur un coup de tête, et prendre ma demande au sérieux.

Tous acquiescèrent tandis que sa fine silhouette franchissait le seuil de la porte, laissant l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille entre eux.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce premier chapitre est particulièrement long, et je ne sais pas si je saurais garder une longueur à peu près équivalente pour chaque chapitre, mais tenter le coup ne coûte rien !**  
 **Je pense avoir éradiqué la plupart des fautes, mais s'il y a quelque chose à signaler, ne soyez pas timides ;)**  
 **Je tiens également à redire que quelques reviews ne peuvent pas faire de mal ! Surtout si c'est pour encourager les auteurs.**  
 **Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, et pour être honnête, je ne l'ai même pas commencé, mais j'espère sincèrement que je n'abandonnerais pas à nouveau cette fanfiction qui me tient assez à cœur.**

 **Bref, j'attends vos avis :3  
(oui, j'ai beaucoup d'espoir)**


	3. Chapitre 2

– Je ne vous embarquerais pas dans cette histoire si vous êtes contre cette alliance, annonça Luffy.

En entendant cette déclaration, tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur capitaine. Il s'agissait de l'un des rares moments où il se montrait sérieux et responsable, et certains en furent légèrement déstabilisés. Après un moment de réflexion commune, Zoro prit la parole, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Hé, capitaine à la noix… T'as beau nous dire ça, ton corps entier crie à la vengeance. Et puis franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'on va s'enfuir comme des mauviettes face à ce type ?

– Tôt ou tard, on finira bien par l'affronter. Mieux vaut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté et attaquer maintenant, avec des alliés et une stratégie, soutint Robin.

– Mais oui ! On va éliminer cette raclure de Barbe Noire tous ensemble ! s'exclama Usopp malgré un léger tremblotement dans la voix.

Luffy sourit face à la détermination de ses amis et leurs sourires confiants. Même les plus peureux de l'équipage lui montraient ouvertement leur soutien.

– Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous soignerai ! Même si vous… vous êtes à la limite… entre la vie… et… et… commença Chopper avant d'éclater en sanglots.

– Du calme, Chopper-san. Je suis sûr que l'on n'en arrivera pas à une telle situation… Même si pour moi, c'est trop tard. Yohohoho ! lança Brook pour réconforter son ami.

Tous se mirent alors à parler en même temps, créant ainsi rapidement le chaos auquel ils étaient habitués depuis le début de leur aventure. Luffy ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Son équipage ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi facilement. Il avait eu tort de douter d'eux.

Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontés ensemble, pensait-il vraiment qu'ils l'abandonneraient maintenant ?

* * *

Law les examina rapidement du regard. Ils semblaient bien enthousiastes pour des pirates qui creusaient eux-mêmes leur propre tombe.

– Bon, je suppose que votre décision est prise.

– Et comment ! lança le capitaine.

– On va lui SUPER botter le cul ! lança le cyborg en prenant la pose.

Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils. Il était sur le point de leur répéter qu'ils étaient censés réfléchir sérieusement à sa proposition, en sachant que Teach était actuellement le plus grand danger existant sur toutes les mers du globe, mais la navigatrice ayant remarqué sa perplexité secoua lentement la tête. Elle était pourtant contre, au départ.

– Je suppose que je ne vous comprendrais jamais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce à quoi on lui répondit avec d'éclatants sourires.

* * *

Assis entre Chopper et Robin, Law se demandait sérieusement comment il avait pu croire que cet équipage serait un allié indispensable.

– Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que l'on est en train de faire ? demanda-t-il en dissimulant assez mal son agacement.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille releva aussitôt la tête, et le regarda avec un grand sérieux, avec une expression parfaitement concentrée et déterminée sur le visage.

– On mange, déclara-t-il solennellement, une cuisse de poulet dans chaque main.

Ce à quoi la moitié de l'équipage réagit en levant leur verre de saké pour montrer leur accord.

– Je crois sérieusement que vous ne comprenez pas la situation.

L'ambiance retomba légèrement, et Brook se décida à intervenir. C'était son rôle de veiller à ce que tout le monde soit de bonne humeur. S'il méritait vraiment son nom de _Soul King Brook_ , il se devait de maintenir une atmosphère conviviale !

– Trafalgar Law-san, vous devriez vous détendre ! Cela vous dit, un peu de musique ? s'empressa-t-il de proposer en empoignant son violon.

La réponse de l'intéressé réponse se fit tranchante et sans appel.

– Non.

Luffy fit une grimace improbable, tandis que tous les autres semblaient déçus. Law soupira intérieurement. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il était là pour s'amuser ?

– Je suis navré, mais je pense que le moment n'est pas bien choisi pour faire la fête. Je vais attendre que vous redeveniez sérieux, si vous voulez bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai un appel à passer.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la salle à manger, laissant derrière lui une atmosphère lourde et refroidie. Tout le monde avait remarqué son énervement, et personne n'avait tenté de le retenir, craignant sa réaction. Malgré le fait qu'il soit poli et qu'il sache se tenir, Law restait un pirate de nature assez imprévisible et dont le sadisme ferait pâlir de terreur les bourreaux d'Impel Down.

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la navigatrice qui avait assisté à la scène en silence.

– Je ne comprends pas. On a fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda alors Chopper avec une innocence non feinte.

– Non, bien sûr que non, le rassura aussitôt Robin. C'est juste que nous vivons dans un univers complètement différent du sien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? intervint Usopp, perplexe.

Au lieu de répondre, Robin observa ses camarades. Elle jeta d'abord un regard à Nami qui fixait la porte avec insistance. La rousse fronçait les sourcils tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle faisait souvent cela quand elle était en pleine réflexion. A sa droite, les yeux fermés et le corps détendu, Zoro semblait dormir, mais l'archéologue sentait que tous ses sens étaient en alerte. En face, Luffy continuait d'engloutir tout ce qui lui passait sous la main sans avoir l'air de s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait, mais encore une fois Robin voyait que son regard était bien plus déterminé que d'habitude. Elle aurait pu faire la même observation pour chacun de ses coéquipiers : tous agissaient comme d'habitude, mais le comportement de chacun d'entre eux avait imperceptiblement changé.

Et cela faisait partie des choses que Trafalgar Law ne pouvait pas savoir.

– Je veux dire que Trafalgar-san ne se doute pas que l'on puisse être sérieux et de bonne humeur en même temps, déclara-t-elle sans plus développer.

Évidemment personne ne comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais cela lui était égal. Elle reprit son repas, notant mentalement de féliciter Sanji plus tard pour ses progrès culinaires.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous la salle à manger, repus et de bonne humeur, ils ne trouvèrent pas immédiatement leur invité. En effet, ce dernier était à la vigie, guettant les alentours avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'énervement. Lorsqu'il vit l'équipage débarquer sur le pont, il se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Ceux-ci virent immédiatement que quelque chose tourmentait le redoutable pirate et se mirent aux aguets.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda calmement Robin.

– Il se trouve que l'un des binômes de notre alliance a déjà été attaqué.

Des cris de stupeur retentirent autour du capitaine des Heart Pirates. Usopp et Chopper se regardaient avec effarement, l'air de se dire qu'ils sont les prochains sur la liste. Au même moment, les deux jeunes femmes se consultèrent du regard, étonnées par cette nouvelle.

– C'est étrange, non ? intervint Nami, imposant ainsi le silence.

– Les opérations ont à peine commencé, et pourtant il y a déjà des attaques, continua Robin.

– Cela veut dire que Teach est déjà au courant... L'alliance vient à peine d'être formée, n'est-ce pas ? S'ils ont eu le temps de l'apprendre et d'organiser un tel coup, en sachant exactement où et quand agir, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose... reprit la navigatrice.

– Il y a déjà des taupes, termina Sanji, l'esprit songeur.

Ils demeurèrent tous silencieux un instant, prenant le temps de songer à tout ce que cela impliquait. Si Teach avait des espions, il n'aurait aucun mal à contrer les attaques de ses ennemis. Il pourrait même se servir des informations qu'on lui rapporterait pour détruire cette alliance avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer à agir. Cette perspective était si effrayante que l'air sembla se glacer autour d'eux.

Trafalgar Law se décida alors à prendre la parole, rompant ce silence tendu.

– Pour être honnête, je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait forcément des fuites... Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils passeraient aussi vite à l'action. Je suppose que c'est une manière pour Teach de nous mettre en garde, de nous dire qu'il n'a pas peur de notre alliance.

– Tu penses que l'on a tout de même des chances de le vaincre ? demanda alors Zoro, surprenant tout le monde.

Il n'était pas du genre à douter de la victoire, pourtant. Mais sans doute que toutes ces épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble lui avaient fait réaliser qu'il y avait tout de même des limites à leur chance insolente.

Law soupira, comme s'il s'était lassé de répéter sans cesse la même chose.

– Je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure de bien réfléchir avant de donner votre accord. Ce qui nous attend porte un nom bien précis : le danger.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Trafalgar, fit remarquer le bretteur.

Contre toute attente, Law finit par sourire et murmura ces quelques mots :

– Peut-être une chance sur dix mille.

Cela fit sourire l'ancien chasseur de primes, qui se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« _On a au moins une chance. Ça suffit amplement._ » songea-t-il.

Soudainement, Chopper commença à renifler bruyamment, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Il y a une odeur de brûlé, fit-il remarquer.

Tous se regardèrent avec inquiétude avant de fixer le chirurgien de la mort, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

– Eh bien, c'est justement ce que je voulais vous dire. L'attaque a eu lieu dans un rayon de moins de quinze kilomètres d'ici. On ferait mieux de déguerpir si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis.

Au même moment, des bruits de canons résonnèrent dans l'air tandis que les boutiques se trouvant en face de la berge prenaient feu, une par une. Pendant que la fumée noire montait avec lenteur dans le ciel nocturne, l'équipage du chapeau de paille et leur nouvel allié se préparèrent au combat.

Il était trop tard pour fuir.

* * *

 **Il en a mis du temps pour arriver, ce foutu chapitre deux ! (Eh oui, les choses sérieuses commencent enfin !)**  
 **Je suis _vraiment_ désolée, j'ai eu de nombreux contre-temps (mon ordi est toujours décidé à ne pas s'allumer, mes professeurs s'amusent à me donner une quantité assommante de travail, et la liste est encore longue...)**  
 **Je suis cependant toujours aussi décidée à finir cette fanfiction coûte que coûte, et de préférence sans la bâcler ! Je vous demanderai simplement d'être patients.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, car cela m'a énormément motivée pour continuer, même si je n'ai pas pu répondre à la plupart d'entre eux.  
** **J'espère aussi que j'en recevrais plein d'autres pour ce chapitre !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent ! Je ne commence réellement à m'approprier l'univers qu'à partir de ce chapitre, alors attendez-vous à de nombreux OC, et autres éléments issus de mon imagination !**

 **Pardonnez moi si certains passages ne collent pas avec l'oeuvre originale, cela fait presque six mois que je ne regarde plus l'anime. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire remarquer les incohérences.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le bretteur serrait son sabre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'était entraîné si dur, si intensivement pendant ces deux longues années. Il était enfin temps de vérifier à quel point cet entraînement avait été fructueux. L'excitation prenait lentement le dessus sur la méfiance tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Mihawk lui avait appris à développer ses sens, de sorte que Zoro s'étonnait à chaque fois qu'il remarquait un petit détail auquel il n'aurait jamais fait attention auparavant. Dissimulant mal un sourire naissant, il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux sensations qui envahissait son esprit.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un monstrueux rire s'éleva dans les airs. Méprisant et moqueur, il semblait provenir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Pourtant, quelques secondes à peine après que Zoro ait effleuré son sabre fétiche, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Ses camarades qui retenaient leurs respirations jusque-là, écarquillèrent leurs yeux en découvrant le démon aux trois sabres lutter contre celui qui semblait être leur ennemi.

– Impressionnant, siffla le nouvel arrivant.

D'un mouvement ample du bras, le bretteur le repoussa violemment. Cela fut un signal suffisant au reste de l'équipage qui se mit aussitôt en position. Alors que l'ennemi était encore dans les airs, Franky le cribla de balles sans perdre un instant. Lorsqu'il retomba lourdement au sol, Robin usa de son pouvoir pour le maintenir immobile. Nami enchaîna aussitôt en faisant s'abattre la foudre sur lui, puis Sanji l'acheva avec un coup de pied dévastateur. Ceux qui n'étaient pas intervenus guettaient le moindre signe indiquant qu'il allait contre attaquer, mais rien ne vint. Méfiant, Law s'approcha lentement en tenant fermement son nodachi. Cela semblait bien trop simple à son goût.

Guettant les mouvements de sa poitrine, le chirurgien constata qu'il était encore vivant. Qui que soit cet homme, s'il était capable de résister à un tel enchaînement de coups, il ne devait certainement pas s'agir de n'importe qui.

– Maintenez-le immobile, ordonna alors Law.

Robin croisa les bras et fit aussitôt appel à son pouvoir, mais avant que ses mains ne puissent retenir leur ennemi, celui-ci attrapa son épée qui était tombée à côté de lui et trancha d'un mouvement assuré les membres qui sortaient du sol. L'archéologue recula d'un pas, comme blessée.

Law, qui s'attendait à un tel coup, fit aussitôt appel à son propre pouvoir pour démunir l'homme de son arme. Ce dernier regarda son épée disparaître dans l'espèce de sphère bleue qui l'entourait, complètement déboussolé, ne comprenant pas immédiatement en quoi consistait les pouvoirs du bruns.

Luffy, qui n'était pas intervenu depuis le début, avait fini de s'échauffer et hurla avant de frapper de toutes ses forces avec ses bras élastiques. Fier de lui, il observa sa cible s'envoler par-dessus le pont de leur navire suite au violent impact pendant que son propre corps cessait de fumer et perdait sa teinte rosée. Le chirurgien de la mort ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, puis perdant son calme habituel, il s'exclama aussitôt :

– Mais rattrape-le, imbécile ! On aurait pu lui poser des questions !

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa que leur nouvel allié n'avait pas tort. De son bras élastique, il attrapa le malheureux et le ramena sur le pont. Cependant, leur nouvel otage ne supportait manifestement pas d'être malmené puis secoué ainsi, et s'était évanoui entre-temps. Trafalgar soupira en voyant l'état dans lequel il était, et se tourna vers la navigatrice qui tenait encore son bâton climatique, les doigts crispés dessus.

– Nami-ya, nous ferions mieux de partir immédiatement. Il n'est sûrement pas venu tout seul sur cette île, et ses compères ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle appela Franky et Usopp qui se mirent aussitôt en position pour lancer un coup de burst. Le charpentier alla vérifier les provisions de cola tandis que le tireur d'élite attendait les instructions de la navigatrice pour définir la trajectoire à suivre. Rapidement, le Thousand Sunny décolla pour atterrir une centaine de kilomètres plus loin. Nami ne perdit pas un instant et demanda au cuisinier d'hisser les voiles pour prendre le fort vent marin qu'elle avait repéré. En très peu de temps, ils furent loin de l'île sur laquelle les incendies se multipliaient rapidement, provoquant un amas de fumée noire dans le ciel.

– Sanji et moi allons rester sur le pont, annonça Nami. Le Nouveau Monde est trop imprévisible, je ne suis pas sûre que le climat reste aussi favorable à notre avancée très longtemps. De plus, si jamais on tombe sur des ennemis, nous défendrons sans doute mieux le navire à deux. Vous autres feriez mieux d'aller vous occuper de notre... (elle chercha le mot adéquat pendant quelques secondes) otage.

Tous les membres de l'équipage acquiescèrent comme un seul homme. Law resta perplexe devant cette scène. N'était-ce pas au capitaine de donner les ordres ? Il avait toujours vu les Mugiwara comme des incapables ayant bénéficié d'un gros coup de chance. Surtout cette navigatrice, dont il avait entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière hystérique et cupide. Il commençait désormais à comprendre comment cet équipage avait réussi à arriver jusqu'au Nouveau Monde. Ils possédaient une force bien plus grande que la discipline ou l'autorité. Il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie bien définie et appliquée, d'ailleurs. Il sourit intérieurement : il sentait que leur cohabitation allait être très intéressante et assez instructive.

* * *

Attaché à une chaise avec des menottes en granit marin - une idée de Robin, par pure précaution - l'otage gardait obstinément la tête baissée, refusant de coopérer. Autour de lui se trouvaient quatre personnes : Luffy se tenait à l'arrière pour superviser l'interrogatoire. Il ne voulait pas que Law aille trop loin, ce dernier étant connu pour son sadisme. L'intéressé se trouvait face à l'homme capturé et posait des questions qui demeuraient sans réponses depuis près d'une heure. A côté de lui se trouvait Robin. Ayant autrefois travaillé pour l'organisation criminelle de Crocodile, le Baroque Works, elle n'était pas débutante dans le domaine. Enfin, sur le côté, Zoro somnolait à moitié. Il restait attentif, mais savait parfaitement qu'il était surtout là pour « faire peur ». Après tout, Robin et Law étaient les plus qualifiés pour ce genre de travail. Celui-ci soupira puis se massa le front. Certes, il était calme et patient de nature, mais il avait tout de même ses limites ! Il releva la tête et posa son regard glacial sur le jeune homme qui ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine, malgré son air fatigué.

– Tu ne comptes rien révéler, n'est-ce pas ? tenta une nouvelle fois le chirurgien.

Il n'obtint, sans surprise, aucune réponse.

– Mais tu sais très bien que cela ne servira à rien, continua-t-il.

Encore une fois, l'homme demeura silencieux.

– Tu ne resteras pas éternellement muet, tu finiras par nous dire tout ce que tu sais.

Robin observait le chirurgien avec attention. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître, mais sa voix froide et autoritaire vibrait légèrement de colère. Elle-même commençait à perdre patience. Rester aussi longtemps enfermée dans la cale, dans l'attente de réponses mais sans rien obtenir était assez frustrant. Voyant que leur allié avait désormais une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, elle décida d'intervenir :

– Trafalgar Law-san, cela fait un moment que nous sommes ici. Peut-être devrions nous aller prendre l'air pour nous rafraîchir les idées ? Je pense que la solitude et la faim lui délieront la langue. Je garderai un œil sur lui, ajouta-t-elle en faisant apparaître un œil dans le mur.

L'interpellé se détourna lentement de sa cible afin de fixer la brune. Il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup, puis emprunta les escaliers pour rejoindre le pont, suivi des trois autres pirates. Luffy et Zoro restaient légèrement en arrière, plongés dans une profonde réflexion, tentant à la fois de cerner le brun et de trouver une méthode pour tirer les vers du nez à leur otage. Bien que le premier point reste plutôt flou, la solution à leur second problème leur sauta à la figure dès qu'ils atteignirent le pont. Ils se consultèrent un instant du regard, puis sourirent légèrement en devinant qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose. Ils décidèrent cependant de garder leurs pensées pour eux, souhaitant laisser un peu de répit à leur infortuné prisonnier.

* * *

– Nami-swaaan ! Ma belle colombe ! Ton doux sourire illumine ma vie et me fend le cœur ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de savoir que ma cuisine te plaît, roucoulait Sanji exceptionnellement indifférent aux insultes de son rival aux cheveux verts.

– Luffy ! Arrête de piquer dans mon assiette ! criait Usopp, les joues rouges de colère.

– Autant demander à la Marine d'arrêter de nous poursuivre, fit remarquer Brook, accompagnant sa réplique de son rire habituel.

Law observait la scène en silence, assis en bout de table, à côté de Chopper qui tentait de se faire rentrer des baguettes dans les narines. Le capitaine finit par baisser la tête et fixer son assiette. La cuisine était bonne, c'était indéniable. Sanji avait un immense talent culinaire, et était un excellent combattant. De même, chacun des membres de l'équipage avait ses propres atouts. Mais pourquoi diable devenaient-ils tous hystériques lorsqu'ils étaient réunis ? Comment pouvaient-ils garder leur bonne humeur et festoyer si chaleureusement alors qu'il y avait, en ce moment et sur ce bateau, un homme qui refusait catégoriquement de leur livrer ses secrets ? Robin avait réussi à le maintenir éloigné de la cale où l'homme demeurait attaché et muet comme une tombe depuis plusieurs heures à présent, tout en lui assurant qu'ils finiraient par lui soutirer des informations. Mais Law était tourmenté, et ne pensait qu'à cela. C'était dans sa nature de vouloir obtenir des réponses. Il n'était pas contre un peu de difficulté, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste aussi longtemps.

Zoro, ayant remarqué son trouble, se décida à intervenir après avoir échangé un regard avec Luffy qui se tapotait le ventre, quelque peu rassasié. Il tapa alors du poing sur la table, et tous se tournèrent vers lui, attentifs.

– A propos de notre otage... Vous savez déjà tous qu'on a rien pu en tirer pour l'instant, commença le bretteur.

Suite à cette annonce, plusieurs membres de l'équipage exprimèrent leur découragement et leur déception.

– Mais, reprit-il avec force, Luffy et moi avons peut être une solution.

Il aperçut une lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans le regard de ses camarades.

Fier de lui, il pointa la navigatrice du doigt. Celle-ci fit mine de ne pas comprendre, tout comme le reste de l'auditoire.

– Cette sorcière a passé sa vie à manipuler les gens. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Elle pourrait peut-être le convaincre de tout nous dire !

Nami fronça les sourcils, contint sa colère, et réfléchit à la proposition de Zoro. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de partager ses idées... Malgré la formulation déplaisante, il était donc parfaitement sérieux. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua que tout le monde la fixait. S'avouant vaincue, elle soupira.

– Je suppose qu'on peut toujours tenter le coup.

Law esquissa un sourire, se leva et se dirigea vers la cale, soulagé d'enfin se mettre au boulot. Il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant. Nami lui emboîta rapidement le pas, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du pirate impatient d'en finir. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous deux du champ de vision du reste de l'équipage, Robin empêcha les autres de les suivre en expliquant que la personne interrogée sera moins encline à parler s'il y a trop de personnes autour. Déçus, Usopp et Luffy se rassirent pendant que la brune utilisait son pouvoir afin de suivre ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Le captif entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Il était rassuré et déçu à la fois. Rassuré car il avait peur qu'ils le laissent moisir ici, et déçu car il sentait que cet interrogatoire n'en finirait pas. Il grimaça en se rendant compte que l'isolement avait rendu ses émotions assez paradoxales.

La tête obstinément baissée, il reconnut cependant les chaussures du pirate qui était là un peu plus tôt. La deuxième personne semblait être une femme, sûrement celle qui avait provoqué la foudre durant leur court combat, car l'autre - la brune aux yeux bleus - possédait des pouvoirs bien différents. Elle n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir un peu plus tôt, pour le forcer à les regarder en face. Il se souvient d'un bras qui avait subitement poussé sur sa jambe... Il frissonna, songeant que c'était tout de même assez macabre.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour se sortir ces idées de la tête. Il ressentait parfaitement l'hostilité du brun au regard glacial, et cela lui donnait des frissons.

Ce dernier, lassé de la non-coopération du prisonnier, prit rapidement les choses en main.

– Lève la tête, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Réprimant un frémissement, le jeune homme s'entêta à fixer le sol. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates ne semblait pas d'humeur à vouloir jouer à ce jeu-là, car il sortit immédiatement son nodachi et pointa la lame sur le cou de sa cible.

– Lève la tête, répéta-t-il en détachant les syllabes.

La pointe effleurait dangereusement sa peau. Si bien qu'il finit par obéir à contrecœur. Et il en resta sans voix.

– Nami ? murmura-t-il avec incompréhension.

Cette dernière l'observa avec perplexité. Comment connaissait-il son nom ?

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait également le sien, la jeune femme en resta coite.

* * *

 **Eh bah enfin ! Il s'est fait attendre ce chapitre è_é**  
 **Si certains se posent la question, je suis actuellement à l'épisode 688 de One Piece... J'arrive pas à avancer, il y a trop de flash back, trop de rien... Pour 10 secondes d'action sur environ 20 minutes au final :c**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire que c'est la première fois que je décris une scène de combat (ce qui explique en partie que ce soit très très très (...) très court), donc je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec ça .-. (conseils, remarques et critiques, n'hésitez pas !)**

 **Bon du coup j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne année ! Mais que nous réserve donc 2016 ? *musique de suspense* ... Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai encore l'impression d'être en 2013 ._. (ok, tout le monde s'en fout, bref)  
Je prends pour résolution d'arrêter de procrastiner è_é**


End file.
